This invention relates in general to garments, and especially to cheer leader's skirts. However, it also may be adapted for use in connection with various other items of wearing apparel.
It is the common practice for rally girls or cheer leaders to wear matching items of clothing coordinated to the colors of their school. Quite often they utilize a short, multi-panelled skirt for this purpose. Such skirts are generally manufactured from wool or one of the newer synthetic materials, and are relatively expensive. Often the skirts are used for only a short time period, such as a single sport season, or at most for a single year, particularly in the case of high school students, the costs of such skirts is burdensome for many of the individuals who are candidates for a cheer leader position.
In addition, many times it is desirable to obtain color or aesthetic effects which are difficult to obtain with the present skirts of this class. Generally, the materials used are produced only in certain standard colors. In addition, the designs heretofore utilized do not readily lend themselves to the use of a great many different pieces of the particular material at any one time, as would be necessary for multiple or overlaying colors.
Furthermore, the present skirts of this class are generally fabricated from fabric material which is at least somewhat water absorbent. When used during the outdoor sport season, particularly in Northern climates, this can be quite annoying.
Lastly, due to the divergence of social mores in different geographical areas it is desirable to make skirts of this type in a wide range of lengths and effective coverage. Again, the present garment designs do not lend themselves readily to this diversity.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide a garment, particularly a skirt for use by cheer leaders, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and which is correlated in material, color and design with the stranded pom-pons conventionally carried by cheer leaders and used in their cheer-leading activities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a garment that can utilize a wide variety of inexpensive materials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a garment that can be easily adapted for a wide variety of lengths and densities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a garment that is adaptable to multicolor overlay designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a garment, particularly an inexpensive skirt for use by cheer leaders.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacture for such garments that does not require special machinery or skilled personnel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing such garments in a wide variety of lengths and densities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing such garments that is adaptable to multicolor overlay designs.